OneShotFeliz Año Nuevo
by SwanCullenYo
Summary: Edward y Bella, estan felizmente casados y se reunen en la mansion Cullen para celebrar la NOchevieja...¿ Pero como celebraran la entrada al año nuevo? LEMMON


**Hola buenos dias! Como acabamos de entrar en el nuevo año, os dejo aqui un oneshot especial sobre Edward y Bella y asi desearos a todos que hayais pasado una feliz noche y una entrada al Año Nuevo con alegria, paz y amor.**

**Muchos Besos y FELIZ 2012!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a la Sra. Meyer y su trama unicamente a la mente pervertida de su autora.**

**AVISO: Contiene LEMMON explicito y lenguaje NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. LEE BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Año Nuevo ( one shot)<strong>

En la mansión Cullen era un caos. Ya estaba preparada la mesa en el gran salón para la cena de Nochevieja. Los miembros de la familia, cada cual en su departamento, se iban acicalando para la ocasión. Esa noche iba a ser inolvidable.

Esme y Carlisle, por vez primera, iban a reunir a todos sus hijos y sus cónyuges en su casa. Ya que cada pareja vivian en cada punta del pais. Y en otros años, por A o por B siempre faltaban algunos.

Emmet, el mayor, se habia caso hacia 5 años con Rosalie Hale, una editora de una famosa revista de moda. Y desde entonces, vivian en Nueva York.

Edward, el mediano, y solo dos años mas joven que Emmet, se habia casado hacia dos años con Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policia de Forks y ejecutiva de una multinacional en Miami.

Alice, la unica hermana y la menor de los tres, se caso recientemente con Jasper Whitlock, un joven sureño, que trabajaba como abogado para un buffete bien reconocido del pais. SU residencia la fijaron en Los Angeles.

Asique este año para regocijo de sus padres, todos se pusieron de acuerdo y finalmente se iban a reunir para recibir el nuevo año.

Pero no iban a ser los unicos que iban a presentarse en la casa de los Cullen. Tambien iban hacer acto de presencia, Charlie Swan con su mujer Reneé Swan, por orden estricta de Carlisle. Y los padres de Rosalie y Jasper.

Los hombres de la familia ya se habian vestido, con sus esmóquines, sus zapatos relucientes y sus pelos engominados, ordenes por supuesto, de Alice. Las esperaban en uno de los pequeños salones, mientras disfrutaban de un whisky escocés.

-Alice por el amor de dios- gritó energicamente Bella desde su habitación, cuando vio el vestido que su cuñada le habia preparado. No daba credito , sus ojos no podian ver lo que estaban viendo.

Como un borron, la enana de pelo negro corto , entró alarmada ante el alarido de su gran amiga.

-¡Que! ¡que! ¡queee!- contestó asustada

-Joder, Alice! Mira- le indicó con el dedo- ¿como te crees que me voy a poner eso?- hizo aspavientos con las manos.

-Ais Bells, que susto me has pegado- puso su mano el corazón e hizo un fingido puchero.

Entonces, entró Rosalie, que se iba atando el vestido al cuello.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- dijo a la vez que se ponia a la par que Alice

-Diselo a tu cuñada que es la mia- bufó Bella y le indico con el dedo el vestido que estaba encima del sillon.

-Ah- murmuro la rubia- Es precioso Bella, no seas aguafiestas- hizo una mueca y se le escapo una risilla.

-Si claro- haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos- ese vestido no deja nada para la imaginación- bufó

-Bueno Bells- la voz cantarina de Alice hizo que rodara los ojos- lo que requiere este vestido es que dejes muerto a mi hermano- hablaba mientras alzaba las cejas de forma picarona.

-Directamente lo que quiere decir este vestido es- carraspeó y miro a sus cuñadas- ´´ mira cariño, demuéstrame como de viril eres, quitándomelo y follándome hasta quedar agónicos de placer, directamente pasamos de esta mierda del año nuevo y nos ponemos a crear churumbeles´´- decia mientras rodaba los ojos y sacaba todo el aire contenido.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron complices y empezaron a reirse abiertamente, ante el estupor de la castaña, que se habia cruzado de brazos y repiqueteaba el suelo con sus pies.

-Venga Bella- hablo la rubia- no seas asi, hoy es una noche especial, hay que estar imponentes- entonces hizo una pose de modelo, mientras pestañeaba.

Bella no lo pudo remediar y se rio, ante el cachondeo de su cuñada. La verdad es que la editora si que estaba verdaderamente imponente. Llevaba un vestido rojo pasión, anudado al cuello, con escote en forma de V. Por atrás, dejaba descubierta la espalda, hasta la finalizacion de ella. El tejido de la prenda, era de satén mientras conjuntaba con unos peep toes de negro.

Alice por su parte, llevaba un vestido palabra de honor, de color negro que caia en vuelo hasta los pies, calzandolos con unas sandalias plateadas.

Y ella...bufó por enesima vez. El vestido en si era una preciosidad, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa.

Era un vestido con un escote metalico en forma de V que llegaba hasta el ombligo, con una tira ancha por debajo del pecho. La falda de gasa trasnsparente, caía hasta el suelo, añadiendo una pequeña cola. Para sus pies, unos peep toes de color negro.

-Imposible- susurró en voz baja Bella

Un rato despues, las chicas habian dejado a Bella ya preparada y lista. A pesar de que en un principio habia puesto el grito en el cielo, ahora viendose en el espejo, se veia francamente bien. Eso acompañado de un semirecogido, dejando algunos mechones sueltos en la cara. Iba maquillada natural, exigido por ella, ya que no le gustaba para nada emperifollarse y parecerse a un payaso.

Suspiro varias veces y sonrio a su reflejo.

-Lista Bella- se dijo a si misma.

Cogio su cluthc metalico y respiro hondo.

Al llegar a las enormes escaleras, vislumbro a su flamante y muy atractivo marido, que miraba atento a uno de los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes. Ella carraspeo para llamar su atención, y cuando se giró y la vio, se quedó embobado.

Literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta, mirandola fijamente, sin pestañear. Bella nerviosa ante la cara de bobo que se le estaba quedando a su marido, fue bajando lentamente por las escalinatas, agarrandose a la barandilla , para no caerse con los monstruosos zapatos.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla mientras iba bajando. Por su mente se decia la suerte que habia tenido en conocerla. Lo preciosa que estaba en ese hermoso y sexy vestido. Una vez que ella llegó hasta donde el, se quedaron mirandose intensamente.

-Estas...estás...- titubeo Edward, a la vez que la repasaba de arriba abajo y tragaba con dificultad- estas...estás- seguia diciendo cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se perdieron por el escote de su amada- estas...estas...- repetia una y otra vez

Ella se rio ante el bloqueo de su pareja, jamas lo habia visto asi, ni siquiera el dia de su boda.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso Edward?- le sonrió cautivamente

-Joder cariño- maldijo- es que, me has dejado anonadado, de verdad, estas...- pero no pudo seguir porque Bella lo calló con un beso. No soportaba mas que siguiera estacándose en el ´´estas..´´.

El ósculo empezó suave, tierno, delicado, reconociendose mutuamente. Sus bocas se abrieron para saborearse con mas ahínco. El mordió con lentitud su labio inferior, causando un leve gemido por parte de su mujer, a la vez que intentaba traspasar su boca, con su lengua vivaz, que pedia mas protagonismo y por ende, empezar una lucha con la de el. Asi que, adivinando sus intenciones, dejo que su lengua se enlazara con la suya. Entonces el beso paso de ser tierno y suave, a ser mas demandante y urgente.

Cuando comprobaron que les faltaba el aire, se separaron unos milimetros. Abrieron los ojos y en sus miradas se veia necesidad, amor y deseo. Sonrieron como adolescentes y despues Edward, le dio un corto beso, y le tomó de la mano.

-Estas realmente preciosa, cariño- volvió a fijar su vista en el cuerpo de su mujer, en el hermoso vestido que llevaba- y en serio- dijo con voz ronca- no se si aguantare mucho, para no llevarte lejos y desgarrartelo y follarte hasta el amanecer- la taladró con su mirada intensa, causándola estragos por todo su cuerpo.

-Mejo vamos, que si no dirán que hemos echado un polvo- se le escapó una risilla mientras tiraba de su marido.

-Pues que piensen- contestó Edward

Ya se encontraban todos sentados en la hermosa mesa que Esme habia decorado. Hablaban unos con otros, riendose, gastandose bromas, mientras eran amenizados con musica de fondo, por supuesto, gracias a la duende.

Bella que se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Edward, reia enérgicamente a los comentarios que realizaba su cuñado Emmet. Por su parte, su marido, que tenia su izquierda a su suegra, comentaban amenamente el porvenir de llevar una vida nomada. Y es que desde que Charlie se habia jubilado no habian parado de viajar.

Charlie mas serio que su mujer, pero feliz de encontrarse ahi, hablaba con Esme y con Carlisle de sus viajes por el mundo y les invitaba que fueran con ellos, despues de navidades, a Australia.

En el otro lado, Rosalie escuchaba atentamente lo que le decia el padre de Jasper, a la vez que la madre de Jasper conversaba animadamente con los padres de Rosalie.

Alice por su parte junto con su marido, escuchaban atentos a los chistes del hermano de ella, que junto con Bella, llenaban el salon con sus continuas carcajadas.

En uno de los chistes de Emmet y descojonandose de la risa, hasta el punto de llorar, Bella sintio como una mano varonil y traviesa asomaba lentamente por su muslo, acariciandola de arriba abajo. Dio un pequeño saltito en la silla, ante la impresion de aquella mano. Miro de reojo a su marido que seguia hablando con su madre.

Se inclino hacia el oido de su marido, disimuladamente.

-Cariño, me estas poniendo frenetica con tu mano ¿ puedes dejar de hacer eso?- su aliento chocó contra la oreja de este, haciendo que un escalofrio le sacudiera por su cuerpo. El seguia a lo suyo como si no pasara nada, pero su mano era otra cosa. Siguio subiendo mas arriba, hasta llegar al borde de las braguitas de su mujer.

Bella, pegó otro salto en la silla.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa Bella?- le pregunto su cuñada la duende- parece como si te hubieran puesto una llama en el culo.

De repente, todos se callaron y sus miradas posaron en Bella, que en ese momento se estaba convirtiendo en un tomate.

No podia decir nada, asi que tomo la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Edward sonreia ladinamente.

-Nada Alice- prosiguió, intentando disimular el acaloramiento que estaba empezando a tener, ya que los dedos de su marido se habían filtrado por debajo de sus braguitas, tocando delicadamente su monte de venus.

-Nadie lo diria tomate- respondió jocosamente Emmet- pareces una bolita de esas del arbol de navidad. ¡Hermanoo!- chillo , lo que hizo que Bella hiciera una mueca de desagrado, y el sobresalto de algunos comensales- deberias apagar el fuego de tu mujer con la manguera- alzó las cejas

Entonces todos los invitados miraron reprobatoriamente a Emmet.

-De verdad Em, deja de ser tan cochino- replicó su hermano- estamos en una cena ¿ lo sabias?- deja tu lengua marrana para tu mujer

-Hijo, no empieces- le advirtio su madre

-No he dicho nada- el susodicho se encogio de hombros- pero es que Bella, esta en llamas, solo he dicho que se la tienen que apagar- y tomó un canape y se lo metio a la boca.

Para ese momento Bella si que estab bien acarolada. Por el bochorno y porque los dedos de cierta persona seguian tocandole ciertas partes.

Se levantó de la mesa, pidiendo disculpas y salio del salón, aprovechando que estaban a punto de traer los cafes y los licores. Seguidamente las demas mujeres tambien se levantaron.

Asi, todas coincidieron en uno de los aseos de la mansión.

Bella agachada en el grifo, se echaba agua por toda su cara, para bajar el calor.

-Hay hija, pues al final Emmet tendra razon, si que estas bien colorada- se rio su madre, quien la secundaron las demas, hasta Esme.

-Bella ¿ se puede saber que estaba pasanodo?- pregunto la rubia mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. Las madres habian hecho un corro y hablaban entre ellas, mientras que las jovenes, se encontraban en el lavabo.

-Nada- respondió con voz seca- solo que creo que el vino me ha hecho mella, nada mas.

-Ya seguro- Alice que estaba a su izquierda, la miraba atraves del espejo de manera picara- y vamos nosotras y nos lo creemos- saco su lapiz de labios y se lo repaso lentamente.

-Es verdad- volvio a decir la castaña- era eso

Rosalie sonrio a Alice.

-Creo que esta noche alguien va a tener manduca de la buena- canturreo una voz dulce

-Si, me parece que el pajarito de alguien, silba para encontrar su nido- rio jocosamente la editora

-Me parece que mi hermano, el manos largas, le va hacer entrar al año nuevo a su mujer, por la puerta grande- dijo la morena, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Y entonces las dos amigas de la castaña empezaron a reirse descaradamente, ante la vergüenza de la del medio.

-Aiss de verdad con vosotras no se puede- se seco las manos y la cara con papel y lo tiro a la inevitablemente, una sonrisa socarrona aparecio en su cara- Vale vale- miro a sus cuñadas

Minutos despues, todos se encontraban disfrutando de la velada, en el salon. Ya habian sacado los cafes, los licores y algunos hasta se estaban fumando un buen puro.

Faltaba poco para la media noche y por consiguiente dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. Asi, Carlisle se levantó y llamo la atención. Todos inmediatamente se giraron para verle.

-Bien señores y señoras- sonrio y ladeo la cabeza- hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el cambio de año.-Y todos empezaron a aplaudir.- Vale, quiero brindar por el nuevo año que estamos apunto de comenzar.- tomo su copa de cava y la alzó- brindo por que todo nos vaya bien, que haya salud, amor, amistad, trabajo, en definitiva, que estemos todos bien- decia mientras miraba a cada uno de los alli presentes- SALUD

Y todos chocaron sus copas a la vez que gritaban SALUD.

Acto seguido fue Charlie el que se levantó y tomó su copa.

-Secundo lo que ha dicho mi consuegro- lo miro y le sonrió- pero quiero añadir solo una cosita mas- toco su bigote y miro a su mujer- brindo por seguir casado con la mujer mas maravillosa de este mundo- Renneé emocionada,se le saltaron las lagrimas, mientras que los demas decian: Ohhhh- y bueno, solo una petición que me gustaría para este año nuevo- se calló unos instantes- espero y deseo que mi hija Bella y mi yerno Edward- les hizo un saludo con la cabeza- me den un nietecito

Los susodichos se quedaron perplejos, sobretodo Bella, que no se creia lo que su padre habia dicho. Esme, Carlisle y Renene, asentian emocionados.

-Te prometo Charlie- Edward se habia levantado- que esta noche, su hija y yo nos pondremos manos a la obra- sonrio satisfecho, mientras alzaba su copa.

Inmediatamente Bella colorada por esa peticion directa, le pego un pellizco en el culo. Este sonriente, se giro y le guiño un ojo.

-Te vas a enterar cariño- le susurró la bolita roja de navidad, como le habia llamado Emmet

Ya se encontraban todos frente al televisor, para oir las doce campanadas.

Edward tenia abrazada a su mujer por la cintura, mientras le susurraba cosas al oido, lo que hacia que Bella se pusiera mas colorada.

Empezaron los cuartos y todos con sus platitos en las manos esperaban ansiosos para empezar a tomar las uvas.

Cuando el primer ding dong, sonó, todos ansiosos, se metieron la uva a la boca y asi hasta que dieron las doce.

Y entonces...

Edward euforico, tomo a su mujer y la empezó a dar vueltas, riendo a carcajadas y gritando FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Ella reia como una posesa, agarrada fuertemente a los hombros de su marido. Este la bajo y tomandole de la cara, la beso apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas se fundieron en solo una.

-Feliz año nuevo Edward- dijo la joven, que mantenia una sonrisa radiante.

-Feliz año nuevo Bella- respondio Edward, a la vez que juntaba su frente con la de ella- Te amo Bella, te amo muchisimo- le susurró bajito. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, ante el cosquilleo que habia recibido por el aliento de su marido chocando en su boca.

-Y yo tambien te amo Edward- y seguido lo beso freneticamente, agarrandolo de su nuca para atraerlo hacia ella.

Cuando se despegaron, Bella vio una mirada diferente en su marido y le parecio extraño. Entonces la tomó de las manos y empezó a salir del salon, dejando a los demas, gritando, abrazandose, besandose...

Al llegar a la puerta Edward se giro.

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!- grito alegremente, a la vez que todos los miraban sin comprender por que se iban- y ahora, mi bella esposa y yo os dejamos, tenemos un asunto que atender- dicho eso, agarro a su mujer y salieron de la estancia , no sin antes, escuchar la voz de Emmet.

-QUE OS VAYA BONITO, Y EDDIE, APUNTA BIEN AL CENTRO Y DA EN LA DIANA! QUE SABEMOS QUE CHARLIE QUIERE UN NIETO, YA SABES HERMANITO...APUNTA Y DISPARA!- chilló como un loco mientras los demas se reian ante la ocurrencia del grandote.

Bella se encontaba bastante incomoda y porque no decirlo, ansiosa. Edward le habia tapado los ojos con una venda y le habia dicho que era una sorpresa.

Iban en el volvo y mientras Bella intentaba averiguar, Edward, sonriente, y con una mano en el muslo de su esposa, conducia através de un pequeño camino.

Minutos despues, el coche paró, para alivio de Bella, que estaba hasta el moño de seguir ciega, para mas inri.

Notó como abrian una puerta y una mano suave y varonil, la sacaba del asiento.

-Esta bien bella esposa- le susurró al oido- creo que es hora de que te suelte esto.

Se coloco detras de ella y lentamente le fue deslizando la venda.

Al principio a ella, le costo acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz o mejor dicho a la oscuridad de la noche pero poco a poco fue empezando a ver con claridad, hasta que vio que se encontraban frente a una pequeña cabaña.

-¿Una cabaña?- pregunto a su esposo

-Ajam- asintio el- vamos cariño

La tomo de la mano y avanzaron hasta la puerta de madera.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- Bella que se encontraba sorprendida no podia evitar saciar su curiosidad.

-Digamos que vamos a celebrar el año nuevo- este se giro y la beso- como nos ha mandado tu padre- se rio jocosamente.

-Osea que vamos a follar- tuvo que tragar saliva ante el hecho de saber el porque estaban ahi.

-Cariño, nosotros no follamos- se callo al ver la mirada de su mujer- bueno si, lo que quiero decir- se acerco hasta ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos- es que vamos a celebrar este dia, de una manera especial. Tu y yo, solos, al calor de la chimenea, con unas copas de cava, diciendonos lo mucho que nos amamos, y haciendo el amor toda la noche- se inclino lentamente y la beso.

Bella estaba a punto de tener una combustion espontanea, ante las palabras de su marido. Si ya tenia ganas de follarselo entero, ahora mas. Por dios que hombre, pensó.

-Ven entremos- abrio la puerta y despues encendio la luz. Tomo a su mujer en brazos y entraron.

Era una pequeña cabaña, con solo una estancia. Cocina americana a la derecha, al lado el baño. A su izquierda un pequeño salon con su sofa y su chimenea. Al lado con una pequeña estanteria, haciendo de separacion entra las dos estancias, una cama king size.

Bella se quedo boquiabierta, mientras admiraba aquel sitio. Seguia en brazos de su marido, que sonreia por la cara que se le habia quedado.

En la mesita del salon, habia una botella de cava con varias copas. La chimenea ya estaba encendida, y hacia que el sitio estuviera ya caliente.

-Ay Edward- dijo emocionada- esto es precioso.

-Lo es, y es para nosotros, para que disfrutemos de esta noche, tu y yo- la bajo con cuidado y la abrazó por detras- quiero y deseo dejarte embarazada. Se que no hemos hablado mucho de ello, pero llevaba un tiempo pensándolo- le susurro mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza.

Ella se giró y se quedo mirando a su marido. Ya llevaban dos años casados, y creía también que ya era hora de formar una familia. Le sonrió con ternura, alzando su mano para tocarle su mejilla.

-Yo también lo había pensado- se acerco mas hacia el, hasta quedar sus bocas a milímetros- y deseo que me embaraces ya- murmuró, mientras conectaba su mirada con la de el, que la tenia fuertemente abrazada- quiero sentir tu semilla dentro de mi, que concibamos a nuestro hijo- Edward enamorado hasta las trancas de su mujer, la miraba intensamente a los ojos mientras la escucha, y sentía que esta noche podia ser muy productiva.

-Lo hare- afirmó mientras subia una de sus manos y la agarraba de la nuca- haremos que nuestro amor se funda en uno solo y consiga que fructifique en un hermoso bebé- no pudo mas y se abalanzó contra sus labios, que lo recibieron gustosamente.

Las manos de ella subieron hasta el pelo de el, acariciándolo mientras sus bocas unidas en un beso apasionado, se enlazaban con frenesí. Lentamente, Edward fue avanzando hasta llegar a la enorme cama y alli, aprovechando que tenian que respirar, se separaron.

Sus miradas lo decian todo. Se necesitaban, pero Edward no queria hacerlo rapido, queria disfrutar y que su mujer disfrutarse. Necesitaba sentir en todos los sentidos a aquella persona que tenia como esposa y por la cual, se enamoro locamente de ella.

Asi, la dio la vuelta y empezo a bajarle el vestido, que tanto le habia llamado la atencion, y a su pito tambien. Mientras lo hacia con parsimonia, iba dejando besos por su nuca, su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Por tanto, Bella, al sentir esas caricias, notaba como su intimidad iba mojandose poco a poco, lo necesitaba. Pero sabia que iban hacerlo de una manera distinta a otras.

Cuando el vestido callo al suelo, Edward dejo de respirar. Su mujer solo llevaba unas diminutas braguitas de encaje negras y eso hizo que su entrepierna empujara en su pantalon, haciendo la erección imposible de aguantar.

Bella se giro para encararse con su marido, que se habia quedado absorto.

-¿Tu no te vas a desnudar?- dijo descaradamente mientras iba hacia el y le empezaba a quitarle la parte de arriba del esmoquin. Con lentitud y besando su cuello le fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, hasta quitarsela por completo.

Entonces Edward salio de su aturdimiento y agarro a su mujer de la cintura. Se acercó como si fuera un depredador y ella su presa, y se inclinó hasta sus pechos, donde empezo a lamer sus pezones que enseguida se pusieron erectos. Ella exclamó varios jadeos, ante la intromision de la boca de su marido en sus senos y se agarro fuertemente a los hombros de el.

El hombre seguia lamiendo, succionando, chupando aquellas ubres que tanto le excitaban y con una de las manos moldeaba a su antojo los senos de su mujer. Era su perdiccion.

Ella no aguantaba mas. Su marido la estaba llevando por un vaivén insostenible, asi que sacando todas sus fuerzas, se aparto de el y lo miro.

-Estoy en bragas y tu con el pantalón aun- enarco una ceja mientras veía a Edward, relamiéndose sus labios- quitatelos- le ordenó.

Dicho y hecho. Edward se los quito en un pis pas, llevándose por delante sus bóxer. Asi, se quedo desnudo completamente y con su erección, saludando firmemente a Bella.

Ella se mordio el labio inferior al ver el miembro erguido de su esposo, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar mas porque entonces el la tomó y la tumbó en la cama, ansioso.

Ascendió hasta su boca y la besó con urgencia. Sus manos bajaron con rapidez hasta las braguitas de ellas y sin previo aviso, se las desgarro,haciéndolas añicos.

Bella gimio ante el contacto de su sexo con el miembro erecto de el . Notar como queria abrirse paso ente ella, hizo que su intimidad se mojase mas.

Entretanto, sus bocas seguian unidas en una frenetica lucha. Sus lenguas enlazadas, se devoraban con ansias y maestria. Bella llevo su mano a la nuca de el y lo atrajo hacia ella, para hacer el beso aun mas profundo, si cabe.

El se separo y empezó a bajar por su cuello, dejando besos humedos que hacian que ella se retorciera de placer. Siguie bajando, dejando ratros de sus osculos por cada poro de su piel. Sus pezones, sus pechos, los devoro con adoración. Mientras ella, seguia retorciendose y pensaba que como siguiera asi, no iba aguantar.

Los labios de Edward siguieron bajando lentamente hasta llevar a su monte de venus. Alzo su mirada y la enfoco en Bella, que conteía un gesto de placer infinito. Sonrió triunfal y llevó su boca a aquell paraiso.

Bella dio un brinco al sentir la lengua adentrarse ente sus pliegues. Cerro los ojos y agarró las sabanas con fuerza para aguantar el inmenso placer que le estaba causando.

Edward seguia a lo suyo, lamiendo con un hambre voraz, los labios de su mujer, mientras con un dedo alimentaba aquel botoncito, su clitorix.

Pero Bella no podia mas, no queria venirse sin sentir la masculinidad de su marido dentro de ella. Asique, sorprendiendo a Edward, se incorporo y lo tumbó en la cama, para ponerse encima de el.

Apoyo sus manos en el fuerte torso de el y guiando con su mano, llevó el miembro duro hasta su centro.

-No puedo mas Edward, te necesito dentro ya- afirmo rotunda.

Llevo la punta hasta su intimidad, y con un poco de presión fue descendiendo lentamente hacia abajo. Ambos gimieron al unisono cuando sintieron fundirse en uno, sus cuerpos.

Entonces, empezo un vaivén, lento, sinuoso, erotico. Ella seguia apoyada en su torso, mientras su mirada se confundía con la de Edward. Este apoyo sus manos en la cintura de ella, para darle impulso, arriba, abajo.

Se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los de el y con su lengua empezo a delinear sus labios, para despues pedir paso y enlazar la suya con la de el. Se besaban apasionadamente, al son que sus cuerpo iban marcando. Ella seguia moviendose encima de el, ahora en circulos. Dando una velocidad ascendente.

El que seguia teniendo apoyado sus fuertes manos en su cintura, aparto una de ellas y la llevo hasta el clítoris, donde frotó con rapidez aquel boton placentero. Bella gimio alto al sentir aquella caricia, a la vez que aceleraba mas sus movimientos.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se fueron acrecentando por momentos. Les faltaba poco para llegar al culmen del éxtasis. Por eso, Edward se salio de ella sin previo aviso, ante la confusión de Bella y rapidamente, la coloco a cuatro patas y la penetró hasta el fondo.

Ambos gimieron al unisono por la fuerte sacudida. Edward agarrandola fuertemente del trasero, la empezó a embestir con fuerza y profundamente, hasta que sintio como la pared vaginal de ella, lo iba estrechandolo, sintoma de que estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

Por eso, se salio, solo dejando la punta y volvio a penetrarla y entonces, ambos presos de la agonia que estaban sintiendo, se liberaron, en un orgasmo sonoro y estridente.

El la abrazo por la espalda y ambos calleron al colchon, con las respiraciones erraticas y descontroladas.

Minutos despues, y ya recuperados del primer asalto, se encontraban frente a la chimenea, tapados con una sabana y brindando con cava.

-Feliz año nuevo amor- dijo Edward a la vez que le daba un tierno beso

-Feliz año nuevo cariño- respondio su mujer, imitando su gesto y besandolo apasionadamente.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os guste ;)<strong>


End file.
